


Birthday surprise

by Asparkofh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, can be seen as pure friendship but I totally ship Bokuaka so, he enlists the other third years on the team, it's akaashi's birthday and Bokuto wants to surprise him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparkofh/pseuds/Asparkofh
Summary: "Tell me what you wished for" Bokuto demands.“I wished for a shooting star to never burn out” he answers.Bokuto enlists the other third years on the team to surprise Akaashi on his birthday.





	Birthday surprise

It’s a normal school morning. The only thing out of the ordinary was the fact that they didn’t have morning practice today and maybe that there was snow outside. He has a nice window seat with a pretty view of the snow outside. The snow reminds him of the snowball fight his first year outside of the gym. They made two teams from the volleyball club and tried to destroy each other. He and Bokuto had been in two different teams and Bokuto had targeted him the entire time. When one of the teams won, he can’t even remember which one, Bokuto threw a snowball and him and asked him to set the snowball. It had been totally insane, but he did. They tried too many times to count until they actually did it. Konoha had never truly forgiven them for being hit by a snowball literally being spiked at him. 

He is writing down a structure for his social science essay when the door opens. Technically the class is on break, but that doesn’t mean much in class 2,6. He expects another teacher, maybe even as classmate. What he does not expect is Bokuto followed by the rest of the third years on the volleyball team. Bokuto is holding a clearly home make piece of cake with a single candle on it. The candle is on fire and his first thought at the scene is to worry if Bokuto were to drop it. It takes him another minute to realize why they are standing in the door frame of his classroom with a cake. It’s his birthday. He can’t recall ever telling Bokuto when his birthday is, so somehow Bokuto must have found out. It doesn't really surprise him anymore. 

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Akaashi, happy birthday to you” the third years are singing before he can react and slowly make their way over to his desk. Bokuto doesn’t pronounce his name like the rest, making his voice stand out and he has to smile. When he glances at the teacher they look utterly entertained so at the very least the third years were not in trouble. Every one of his classmates are looking at him, a mix between confused and amused. 

“What are you doing?” he has to ask, but the happiness slips up and makes his voice sound on the verge of laughing. 

“Surprising you! Are you surprised yet?” Bokuto says and carefully places the cake on his desk as he moves away his notes. He is trying very hard not to laugh at how excited Bokuto is. 

“I am, yeah” he admits, he can’t be anything but surprised. The look on Bokuto’s face is priceless as he turns to the third years. 

“I told you, I told you!” Bokuto is so excited and pumped up that he is almost bouncing where he stands. He wishes this could last forever. He looks over at the other third years who are watching Bokuto in amusement. 

 

“I’m mostly here to make sure Bokuto doesn’t set fire to anything, but happy birthday Akaashi. Make a wish” Konoha teases him and gestures to the cake. Konoha is leaning against the empty desk in front of his and Komi stole the belonging chair. For some reason Komi sat down the opposite way from the way you should sit on chairs, leaning his arms on the chair’s back support.  
He eyes the cake, trying not to look as suspicious as he feels. Konoha chuckles. 

“I made the cake” Washio clarifies. They have all been forced to eat Bokuto’s baking before and he had all the reasons to be suspicious. 

“Thank you” he simply says, not too sure what else he is suppose to say. Instead of trying to figure anything out he leans over and blows out the candle. 

“So what did you wish for?” Bokuto asks and somehow hands him a spoon. He has no idea where said spoon comes from or how Bokuto has one for each of them, but some questions are better left unanswered. 

“If I tell you it won’t come true Bokuto-san” he tells Bokuto who pouts at him. 

“Akaashi” Bokuto complains, loud enough to gain everyone’s attention again. He smiles apologetically towards his classmates, but he isn’t sorry. This team, Bokuto, is the best thing that ever happened to him. 

“How long have you been planning this?” he asks and takes a spoon of the cake. There is not enough cake to share between five people, six including him, but they can make it work. He can tell that they are taking less cake to give him more and for once he’ll let them. 

“Oh a couple of weeks. I seriously didn’t think Bokuto would be able to keep it a secret from you” Sarukui says with a mouth full of cake. Bokuto shoves him in his side, pouts and makes a point of looking away. 

“So that’s why you have weird lately Bokuto-san. Lovely cake Washio-san, it’s really good” he points out. At his words Bokuto huffs and crosses his arms. 

“And I managed to surprise you anyway” Bokuto brags, sounding very proud of himself. He has to hold back a laugh. Bokuto is acting as if it’s the hardest thing in the world to surprise him, that it’s a thing that requires a ton of preparation. 

“You did surprise me, thank you for this really. Wait did we not have morning practice so that Bokuto wouldn't ruin the surprise?” At his words Komi bursts out laughing. Yet again all of his classmates looks their way and this time he can’t even pretend to be sorry. Washio glances at him and Konoha takes the extra step and hits the backside of Komi’s head softy. 

“It hurts me that you would even think that” Bokuto says, arms crossed again. He doesn’t stop his chuckle at that and Bokuto’s eyes shoots to his quicker than he thought was possible. It’s not often he shows emotions like that, open and honest and not held back, and Bokuto’s pout turns into a overconfident grin. 

“Anyway I’m clearly the best senpai to ever exist doing this” Bokuto announces, bold and a little too loud. The other four third years groan at that and he has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

“You sure are” he says and his tone is amused while his smile is simply fond. During his last year of middle school he couldn’t have ever imagined friends like these. Friends who stormed into his classroom with a homemade cake and singing happy birthday. A team like this one couldn’t exist anywhere else, he thinks. It won’t exist here either in a couple of months, when he’s the third year and the five current third years have moved on. 

 

“Excuse me for interrupting, but the class will begin shortly. Any students not in this class please exit” the teacher suddenly calls out. Somehow he missed how quickly the time had passed. 

“I guess that’s our cue to leave. See you later at practice” Konoha says and jumps down from the table with a grin and a salute. Komi, Washio and Sarukui all agree and quietly takes the plate the cake had been standing on. 

“Tell me what you wished for” Bokuto doesn’t move and his body language is determined to get an answer. He sighs. He could refuse, he could keep to his earlier word. Then again Bokuto isn’t going to let it go and he isn’t determined enough to match Bokuto. He smiles softly at Bokuto’s determined look. 

“I wished for a shooting star to never burn out” he tells Bokuto who immediately becomes a living question mark. He’s glad the other third years are out of hearing range because he knows they would understand his metaphor. Bokuto would probably tell them later and he is never going to live it down, but that’s a problem for future Akaashi. 

“Come on Bokuto, hurry up” Sarukui calls from the door. It’s enough to wake Bokuto from the heavy debate he seems to be having with himself. Bokuto flashes a smile and more or less runs to the door. Just as the door is closing Bokuto stops it, hesitates a step and yells one last,

“Happy birthday Akaashi” before finally letting the door close. He hides his smile behind his hand as the class starts again. What did he do to deserve this team?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> The fact that Akaashi canonically calls Bokuto a star fuels me.  
> Oh and btw, fun fact this actually happened to a classmate of mine. Well the piece of cake during a break anyhow.  
> I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought, or any Haikyuu head canons because I love them,  
> Asparkofh


End file.
